


Thoughts of Him

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Hugo knows better than to think of Scorpius before bed. That doesn't stop him.
Relationships: Hugo Weasley/Himself, Scorpius Malfoy/Hugo Weasley
Kudos: 12





	Thoughts of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Allbingo](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/) card square [Wet dream](https://themightyflynn.dreamwidth.org/198545.html). Since this is partially a dream sequence, I've changed the tense and tried to make it as dream-like as possible. Which is why there's time skips in that part of the fic. :)

It had been ten years since his Uncle Harry had married Draco Malfoy. Ten years, and Hugo still got chills every time he saw _Him_.

Not Draco Malfoy. He was too old. And definitely not Uncle Harry. Even if they weren't blood-related, Hugo wasn't into him in _that_ way. No, it was Scorpius who gave Hugo chills.

Scorpius with his pale hair and eyes, making him look almost ethereal in the right light. Scorpius, with his Quidditch-toned body, lithe and graceful. Scorpius, with his easy smiles and soft laughter that never failed to draw Hugo's attention. _Scorpius_ , with his lack of personal space and habit of casually touching Hugo whenever they were close enough.

They were friends; had been for years now. In fact, it was difficult to _not_ like Scorp. Even Rose liked him, and she didn't like _anyone_. And that was the problem, wasn't it? Friendship was all Hugo was likely to score out of Scorpius. Sighing, he tried to push the thoughts from his mind.

Stripping off, he tossed his clothing in the vague direction of the hamper. He'd pick it up in the morning. That was the bonus of having moved out of home the year before: no one nagging him to pick up after himself. Sliding into bed, he was asleep within minutes.

*~*

_The London night is chilly as Hugo leans on a balustrade, staring out over the buildings. The scene is both familiar and foreign for some reason, but he doesn't question it. Strong arms slide around Hugo's waist from behind. Bristly stubble rubs gently against the side of his throat, causing him to shiver._

_"About time you got here."_

_Scorpius' responding chuckle sends jolts through Hugo's stomach. Tightening his grip around Hugo, he presses as close as he can get._

_"Been waiting for this a long time."_

_His words are backed up by the press of his hardening cock into Hugo's arse. Almost as though he can't help it, Scorpius' hands begin a slow exploration of Hugo's body. He chuckles when Hugo shivers again._

_"I don't want to talk, Scorp."_

_"No, I didn't think you would."_

_Scorpius draws Hugo backwards, where they find a bed conveniently placed just behind them. Hugo has no time to question it before Scorpius spins him around and shoves him backward. The bed is soft and warm, and Hugo presses back into it as Scorpius joins him._

_"Gonna fuck you."_

_A deep sense of desperation fills Hugo's entire body as he finds himself on his stomach with Scorpius behind him. Scorpius' weight presses him down into the soft mattress, his hard cock rubbing against Hugo's arse cheek._

_"Did you hear me?"_

_Hugo moans into the pillow. "Yes, Scorp, please."_

_Hugo's mind spins with pleasure as Scorpius hits his prostate. His entire body tingles with the building need to come as his own hard cock rubs into the mattress. Heavy breaths in his ear send goosebumps down his back._

_"So good, Hugo… Merlin…"_

_Hugo thrusts against the mattress, creating the stimulation he desperately needs. The rocking of his hips matches that of Scorpius' behind him, joining in a rhythm that speeds Hugo towards completion._

_"Scorp, I…"_

Pleasure coursed through Hugo's body as he came all over his sheet and mattress. His breath was coming in harsh pants as his heart raced. One last automatic jerk of his hips sent a jolt of pleasure through him that he recognised: the end of an orgasm. Groaning, he shoved himself up onto his elbows.

His softening cock was covered in his own release, along with the sheet and mattress. Closing his eyes, Hugo sighed. This is what he got for thinking of Scorpius before bed. Reaching for his bedside, he grabbed his wand and cleaned both himself and his bed as best he could with his mind still swimming with the remnants of his orgasm. Collapsing down onto the bed again, he closed his eyes and determinedly thought of things that didn't remind him of Scorpius. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and it wouldn't be the last. Maybe he would be able to get through the rest of the night without any more embarrassing accidents.


End file.
